Jackson Kenner
Jackson Kenner, also known as Jack, was a major recurring character on The Originals. He was an Evolved Werewolf, alpha and member of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Jackson was the husband of Hayley Marshall-Kenner. In Season One, he was among the many Crescent werewolves who were cursed to stay in their wolf forms at all times, with the exception of the night of the full moon, when they returned to their human forms for a brief time. When Jackson learned of Hayley's return to New Orleans, he was drawn to her, and began to serve as her wolf protector against those who intended to harm her then-unborn child until she was finally able to convince the witch who cursed them, Céleste Dubois, to break the curse and set them free. Afterward, Jackson returned to his role as Alpha to the Crescents and helped Hayley adjust to life in a werewolf pack. In Season Two, Jackson worked closely with Hayley in an effort to stop Esther and Finn Mikaelson and finally unite all of the werewolf clans under their leadership. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Jackson and Hayley gave a speech to the werewolves to announce their intention to perform The Unification Ceremony that would allow Hayley to share her hybrid control over her transformation with the entire pack. Jackson eventually married Hayley in I Love You, Goodbye which led him to become an Evolved Werewolf, along with the rest of the Crescent Wolf Clan who were in attendance at the ceremony. As of Fire with Fire, Jackson, along with Hayley and the other Crescent wolves, have once again had the Crescent Curse placed on them by a witch (in this case, Dahlia, under Klaus Mikaelson's instruction), and are trapped in their wolf form at all times except the night of the full moon. In Season Three, Jackson began working closely with Hayley and the Mikaelson family in order to ensure their safety in New Orleans. Despite his complicated marriage with Hayley, he has proven that he is willing to stand by her no matter what. However, in A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Jackson is kidnapped by the Strix, along with Hayley. Shortly after their abduction, Hayley was forced to watch Jackson be killed by Tristan de Martel. Unfortunately, Jackson's death was a part of Tristan's revenge scheme against the Mikaelson family. Before Jackson was killed, he made it clear to Hayley that he was willing to stand by her no matter what. Jackson's death left a huge impact on Hayley. Jackson was a member of the Kenner Family, which once resided in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Early History Jackson was a member of the Kenner family, one of two royal families within the Crescent Wolf Pack. Out of a desire to bridge the gap that had formed between the pack, his parents, and the heads of the royal family, the Labonairs, decided to put their children in an arranged marriage. Thus Jackson was betrothed to Hayley, then known as Andréa. However, Jackson's grandfather Richard Xavier Dumas hated that the Labonairs were intent on making peace with the vampires, so he killed Hayley's parents, resulting in Andréa being adopted by the Marshall family and leaving her hometown. Not long after, the vampires struck against them, killing many, and convincing a witch to put a curse on them that trapped the surviving Crescents who had triggered their werewolf genes in their wolf forms at all times, aside from the night of the full moon, when they were briefly able to transform back into humans for a few short hours. While growing up, Jackson was - like most kids with the werewolf gene - very angry, and when he ultimately killed a human and triggered his werewolf gene, he only became angrier because it also triggered his Crescent Curse, which forced him into his wolf form full-time. Jackson eventually calmed down when the pack's former alpha was killed, forcing him to step up and become the new alpha to protect his people. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= In Out of the Easy, he is out on the balcony watching the Turkey Trot marathon and Hayley comes out. He can't believe she's going over to the Mikaelsons to help them with the Trinity. He tells her that it is their business, not hers. He tells her that she needs to let Klaus do the dinner his way since it will likely be a bloodbath. A few moments later, he tells her that he doesn't want the conversation to turn into a fight and they then hug each other. Hayley arrives back at the apartment and Jackson is angry and disappointed about her. She says they needed her help, but Jackson tells her asked her to leave it alone and that he should've known this by now. Everytime they come calling, she'll always be there to answer. Jackson then walks towards the door and she asks where he is going. He tells her he's going to the Bayou to be with his family, she then tries to reach out to him, but he grabs her by the wrist and pushes it away, and then walks out the door. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Mary comes to the apartment to get Hayley and Jackson to figure their issues out. In Savior, Hayley comes out to the bayou after Jackson had left their apartment in Out of the Easy mad that she kept putting herself in middle of The Mikaelson family's drama. Hayley convinces him to return to their apartment and that they would have a quite family Christmas without the Mikaelson's drama "Even if their house is on fire". When Jackson returns to town he sees Freya Mikaelson walking down the street and notices a few men following her, when she turns down an alley, two more exiting a car heading for the alley after her. After a short while he follows as well and finds several vampires attacking her he kills two of them and one runs away with The Serratura he had taken from Freya. Jackson picks her up and carries her to The Abattoir along the way sending Hayley a text informing her of the attack. When they arrive Hayley informs him she had received it and asked what happened Jackson informs Hayley that Freya needs her blood which Hayley quickly gives. When Freya is performing a spell to try to remove a curse placed on Rebekah she begins to convulse and bleed from several places Jackson and Elijah both worry about her Jackson halfheartedly suggest the hospital knowing as Elijah says that they could not help her. When Klaus and Camille arrive with the antidote to the poison given to Freya during her attack Hayley brings it to him and Jackson injects it into her heart. Later after everything calms down Hayley approaches him and suggest they leave apologizing for once again get involved in Mikaelson drama he in turn apologizes to her says it was his fault this time and that when he saw Freya in danger it was like he was seeing one of his pack in danger and despite the in-laws insanity they were their family. Hayley, Hope and Jackson go downstairs and celebrate Christmas with their family. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, he and Hayley are at the Bayou gathering their belongings to bring to the apartment. While joking around, Jackson is shot in the neck with a wolfsbane dart and falls to his knees, all the while pulling the dart out. While Hayley is fighting Aya, Jackson fights some other Strix members and he holds his own against them for a bit until he yells for Hayley and the Strix begin to inject more wolfsbane into him. Jackson and Hayley are seen chained up, beaten up and bloody, and when Hayley tries to break free, Jackson awakens and tells her that the more she struggles, the more wolfsbane gets pumped into their veins. He tells her that he loves her and since he first saw her, she broke him. He tells her that every moment, touch and word were real and Tristan then comes in. Tristan mocks her and then pulls Jackson's head back and then plunges his hand into Jackson's chest. He then proceeds to rip Jackson's heart out and his head goes back lifelessly. Afterwards, Jackson's heart is sent to the Mikaelsons as an invitation to go to a location. While his body is still sitting next her chair, Hayley apologizes to him for involving him in all her mess and she vows to avenge him.}} Personality Jackson was headstrong and had no problem saying what was on his mind. He also cared for the well-being of the werewolves and protected them no matter what, even if it means he gets hurt instead. This was especially true of those in his family, as he will fight to the death for his blood relatives such as Aiden and Mary along with his wife Hayley and his step-daughter Hope. He was also a born leader and has tremendous pride as the Alpha of his pack; despite this quality, he rarely jumped to conclusions before he learned all the facts, as evidenced by his insistence that the werewolves not blame the vampires for the Bayou bombing until they knew for sure who did it; similarly, Jackson later insisted that the vampires (who had accidentally killed several visiting Alpha werewolves after Finn Mikaelson cast a spell on them that increased their bloodlust to ravenous levels) not be blamed by the rest of the wolves for the deaths, as he knew that they were under the influence of dark magic at the time. However, this quality was sometimes be forgotten by Jackson when it come to those he cared about, as he had no qualms immediately blaming Klaus for his closest friend/relative Aiden's death, when in reality he had been killed by Dahlia; he still did not actually have any evidence that Klaus did kill Aiden. Jackson was intelligent, as he was able to figure out that it was Francesca Guerrera who was behind the Bayou bombing. Physical Appearance Jackson was a male werewolf with light olive skin, brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. Powers and Abilities Jackson possessed the standard powers and abilities of an Evolved Werewolf. Due to the wedding ceremony being completed, Jackson along with the rest of the pack had new abilities which include turning at will, it is unknown if he was as strong and fast like non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. But he was strong for an evolved werewolf as he was able to take down Strix vampires who were extremely older than him. Weaknesses Jackson had the typical weaknesses of an evolved werewolf. Relationships Hayley Marshall-Kenner Hayley was Jackson's wife. Jackson had watched Hayley as a wolf for years, so he’s had a lot of time to get to know her. He officially got to talk to her in his human form when the full moon came up. He introduced himself to her and revealed himself as the wolf who's been protecting her. He told her of their engagement, which surprised her. Later, she promised to break the curse placed upon him and their family. When the curse was broken and he finally got to talk to her in person, they spent more time together, especially after she decided to live in the Bayou. He became even more attracted to her after he witnessed how strong she was as a leader in her efforts to unite the pack and fight for the werewolves' involvement in the peace treaty. He worked with her to protect their family and friends. Jackson continued to hope to have a chance with her, but, most of all, he wants Hayley to be safe and happy. In the end, he told her he loved her before Tristan killed him. Oliver Oliver was Jackson's best friend. Jackson thought of him as a brother and a lieutenant in helping run the pack. Oliver, however, was much more aggressive in nature than Jackson, which caused a strain in their friendship. That strain grew bigger when Oliver began making moves to take control of the pack, not seeing Jackson as being fit to lead. Oliver took over as alpha briefly but before his death, reaffirmed that Jackson is the true alpha. When Oliver died, they parted on good terms. Hope Mikaelson Jackson didn't care much about Hope at the beginning. Later in I Love You, Goodbye, as he married Hayley, He becomes Hope's step-father. He promised to protect her along with Hayley and Klaus. Jackson was good with Hope as he managed to settle her when she was upset. Other Relationships * Klaus and Jackson (Former Allies/Rivals/Enemies) * Hayley, Elijah, and Jackson (Former Love Triangle/Friends/Family) * Aiden and Jackson (Former Friends/Allies) * Freya and Jackson (Friends/Allies) * Jackson and Tristan (Enemies/Tristan's Victim) Appearances Season One *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (wolf form) *''Sinners and Saints'' (wolf form) *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' (wolf form) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (deleted scenes) Season Two *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' Season Three *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' (mentioned) *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (mentioned) *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Death) *''Wild at Heart'' (Mentioned) *''Dead Angels'' (Mentioned) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Mentioned) *''An Old Friend Calls'' (Mentioned) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Mentioned) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Mentioned) Season Four *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' (Hallucination) }} Name *'Jackson' is derived from the English surname meaning "son of Jack". *'Kenner' is Gaelic and means "brave chieftain". Trivia *He was one of Hayley's werewolf acquaintances. He had the underlying ruggedness of a werewolf raised in the Bayou, but he was magnetic, intelligent and strong-willed - the natural trusted leader of his pack. *In Crescent City, it's revealed he and Hayley were betrothed in hopes of uniting the werewolves. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, he made an alliance with Klaus which was meant to result in Klaus giving him moonlight rings for his pack. *In The Big Uneasy, Oliver said that the Crescent Wolf Pack and Klaus' father's pack (the Northeast Atlantic Pack) have been going at each other since the beginning of time. *In The Battle of New Orleans, Jackson told Oliver he loved him like a brother. *Jackson's bloodline dates back to the beginning of werewolf history. *Before the curse was lifted from the Crescent wolves, Jackson protected Hayley as if he instinctively knew she was a part of his pack. *Jackson seemed to show full control while in his wolf form, which was uncharacteristic of even the most experienced werewolves. This was likely because he has spent much longer in wolf form than the typical werewolf. * If Jackson's deleted scenes from From a Cradle to a Grave are anything to go by, Jackson had a very strong moral code, as he was unwilling to accept a moonlight ring in exchange for joining the Guerrera werewolves. This makes a strong statement, because the majority of werewolves, no matter how much they love their kind, have made their desire to not have to transform on full moons well known; Jackson himself was even eager to not have to turn anymore when it was believed that the Crescents would be getting the rings. * In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Jackson displayed skill with a bow and arrow. He may have learned from Ansel, who had also displayed great prowess with a bow, having lived with and learned from him for months. * In Sanctuary, it's revealed by Jackson that his grandfather killed Hayley's parents. *In I Love You, Goodbye, Jackson met Hope and married Hayley. *Jackson was the second werewolf shown to be possessed, the first was Tyler. **In his case it was as a way for Dahlia to send a message, while Tyler was a vessel for Klaus, who had jumped into his body after he had narrowly escaped being killed in his own body by Alaric Saltzman. *As of Fire with Fire, Jackson was once again a cursed werewolf. *Jackson was the second person, after Cami, to know the truth of what really happened to Hope. *As of Savior Jackson admitted that he sees The Mikaelsons (or at least Freya) as part of his pack. * Jackson was killed by Tristan de Martel in Ghost of the Mississippi. *He either found peace or was sucked into oblivion due to The Other Side no longer existing. *It was revealed that the Unification Ceremony gave Jackson an identical heart to Hayley's. His heart was taken by Aya to use in an Unlinking spell used against the Mikaelsons allowing the sirelines of those to be unlinked from them and be independent. Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Labonair Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Evolved Werewolves Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Deceased Category:Kenner Family